


Paris, A Little Less Burning

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I would have liked Lana to say in response to the SwanQueen question at the Con yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris, A Little Less Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don’t touch RPF with a 10-foot pole, but it's not slash, and it does double duty as meta, so here it is.

Lana smiles a little, involuntarily, when the crowd goes wild at the question.  They care so much about this, and like all love from her fans it warms her.

“You know, I answer that question, or questions like it, a lot. And I understand why it gets asked again and again, because it’s so important to all of you SwanQueen shippers out there.” Another cheer at the name, so she waits. And then waits again for translation.

“And I would love to be able to give you the positive answer that you’re looking for. I love all of my fans and wish I could give each and every one of you the show you are looking for.” Cheer, translation.

“But I don’t know where they’re going. I can tell you, as I have told people many times, that I would give it the same dedication as I bring to my craft in every other way if they wrote it for me.” They are much quieter now, the translator able to begin immediately at her pause.

“But I also need you to understand. I don’t have a horse in this race. I’m not pro-SwanQueen. I’m not anti-SwanQueen. I’m not pro- or anti-OutlawQueen either. I do the work they give me to do. And I am so, so honored that it touches so many of you so deeply, and grateful for the love you give me, and Regina, and the show.” Cheering again at that.

She smiles at the girl who asked.


End file.
